Relapse
by CharxJay
Summary: I ain't hung up on you I ain't in love with you This is just time that I'm wasting One or two little sips I'm alright, I can quit You're just some wine that I'm tasting [One Shot for Markle & One Shot for Larkle]
1. Markle

He was walking his way down the stairs of the apartment complex to gather his mail; he gave a light smile to his neighbour who was also getting hers. That was all that was exchanged as they both gathered up their mail before heading up the stairs, halfway up the first flight the woman asked. "That girl, who is she? The one that comes over every like two months?"

The question made the brunette stall in his steps how was he to answer that? Sure, he _knew_ who she was but at the same time it was all a mystery to him. The blonde was _once_ his lover – but even before that she was his friend. But somewhere down the line of their relationship had called it off, and he let her do so. He knew she struggled with a lot of things, so he gave her the space she wanted. But it was nights like last night that confused him.

 _She would come around late at night, a faint smile on her lips as she stood at the door. Making him flash a quick grin and let her inside. At first, they would just sit and talk as they cuddled upon the couch. Maybe they would watch a movie before she would give him a kiss. A kiss led to touching and touching led to the bed and tangled up sheets._

 _He would touch her ever so gently, like a ghost upon her figure as her lips moved against his. His touch was something she always craved on these nights. The way his fingers would linger upon her hips, the ghost of a kiss left upon her collar bone all the way up to her jaw line. Maybe she craved it so much because no one else seemed to caress and care for her body that he would, like she was some kind of masterpiece that should only ever be held with the safest of hands. She relished in his everything, from the soft glance to the way he knew exactly what to do to make her feel loved in every form of the word. She cannot bring herself to just date him, and keep him forever. No, she had called it off and left him – he deserved someone much better than her._

 _She tells herself every time she falls off the wagon, that she doesn't need him that it's just some kind of high and he could give her the fix she needed. She only ever go to his door when she's really in need of it and when she is really missing him, only to leave during while he's asleep – but not without leaving a soft kiss upon his lips. She was okay with this, because she knows she is the only one getting hurt by this._

Letting a sigh leave his lips, he gave a small shrug before he headed up the stairs again. "An old friend of mine, that is who she is." He was now at his door, and gave his neighbour a soft smile before went into his apartment. He chucked his mail onto the table as he sat down on the couch, throwing his head back as he let his blue eyes look up at the blank ceiling. A few more minutes passed before he felt a dip next to him, the familiar smell of her cheap shampoo wafting off of her as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I just want to spend today here, with you Farkle."

"Okay Maya, I can do that." He replied and gave her a soft smile; he noted how she used one of the sheets off of his bed as a make shift dress. The thin sheet covering her bare body with just that piece of fabric as they just sat in silence, just listening to each other's breathing.


	2. Larkle

Staring up at the ceiling he let out a soft sigh as he felt the other shift in the bed, this made him give the other a quick glance. Seeing the brunette male laying with his back towards him, the blond male decided to climb out of his bed. It was hurting him, not being _with_ the other but that is not something he can tell the other. Not when he thinks that it's only himself that he is hurting with his actions. The blond just kept his mouth shut, no one really cared about his feelings anyway so it was nothing new for him.

He walked himself to the small kitchen, getting himself a glass of water. He couldn't help the sigh that left him as he stared down into the now empty glass. He was trying to move on from the other, but it was hard when he was _just_ about to do so he came back claiming it was just a relapse in his thoughts. That it was just because he missed the days back when they were dating for that brief time in college.

 _It was late when the brunette had knocked upon his door, so with a blanket draped around his shoulder's the blond answered the door. With a bitter sweet smile he allowed the other to come into his home. "Come on, what are you doing here? You called it off." The words spilled from his lips as he tried to avoid looking at the blue hues of the other._

 _"_ _I know what I said Lucas. I'm not coming back, I just…I just need to feel you once again." He replied as he stepped closer to the older male, a soft smile upon his lips as he brought his hands up to cup his cheeks. "I'm only hurting myself with doing this, I know it. This is some time to waste."_

 _"_ _Farkle…" His words were cut off by the younger male's lips pressed against his. Yet despite the want to protest he caved into lips of his old lover. Moving his hand to the other's hips, pulling him in closer as he caved into the desire that filled him up. Heat and passion passed between the pair, and every article of clothing being discarded as they made their way the bed._

Back in his room, the sheets were a mess and a reminder of what they had done. It would just burn in the back of his mind and he will never forgive himself for letting himself cave into his wants. He knows that he won't ever get him back – the brunette has made that pretty clear to him, even calling this a relapse. Sighing once again, he decided to go back to bed. Now, laying next to the younger a light frown spread across his lips as his green eyes stared at the bare back of his old fling in the dark of the room. After a few minutes, the other turned to face the other – blue eyes looking into green; "If the others ask, I didn't come here."

The words killed him, but he nodded his head before he turned his back on the other. Closing his eyes, he tried not to think, he just wants to go to sleep and not feel anything anymore. He felt the brunette press a light kiss on his shoulder before he turned himself around. Now blue and green eyes stared at blank walls as they prayed for the sandman to take them into the dream world.


End file.
